seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece legacy: The Gathering Pirate War part 23
Tack, looking at the man, craned his head, and thought about what he said. "Hi god." "Oh, well, it's a title, really. My name is really Ushu." "Hi Ushu." "Hi Tack." Ushu, got up, and proceeded to make herbs, to heal Tack. He pounded some berries, and Tack, looked confused about the man. "Why are you helping us?" "Because it's the right thing to do." Ushu, still went on pounding herbs, and Tack asked another question. "Why can't you use your right arm?" Ushu, was only using his left arm, and he took a breathe. He looked back at Tack, and showed Tack his right arm. It was busted up, cut, bruised, and the fingers were in positions they were not supposed to be in. "I used a reject Dial. Something too powerful, I admit. But it was worth it. I had to fight off that man, to save you." "Why did you use it so quickly?" "Easy, he defeated Nola. To do that... I have never heard of it. Even a reject dial can not kill Nola... But, we are alive, and he can not kill Nola. Nola is far too strong, and is probably eating Benjamin now and feeding him to his children." "His?" "Nola is a man, who was able to breed with... I don't know, but he bred, and now he has children. He must have assumed you attacked them, and attacked you. It's not right, but you must understand..." "I do." Ushu, looked to Tack, and laughed under his mask. He sat down, still laughing, and looked to Tack, straight on. "I think you are telling the truth. Now tell me who you are, exactly." "A pirate." "Ahh, a few pirates saved us. Usopp, Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Robin, Chopper, and some blonde guy... But now look, pirates are attacking us. Well, I should defend our home, you sit here, and when it's over, you can move." Tack, stood up, and he lifted Lok. "Well, we have to kick Benjamin's ass, so..." "Stop... I refuse you getting up." Ushu, stood over Tack, and looked down at him. He was taller, and far more muscular, and also had a weapon. "You must get past me." Tack, nodded and dropped Lok back on a bed. Both Tack and Ushu walked out, and when they walked away, Tack noticed the area had plenty of trees. More then the forest usually did. "Upper Yard, it got much bigger, since we started to tend to it." Ushu, looking at the forest, ducked an attack from Tack, and kicked Tack in the face. Tack, shocked, had no idea how he knew about the attack. Ushu, pointed at his heart, and touched it. "Mantra. The ability to see anything, from my heart, and I use it for hostility. I must use it, to defend myself. Since I was a child, I learned it from my mother, who learned from her father, who learned from his mother, and so on and so on. I, will not fall from any sneak attacks." Tack, jumped at him, and kicked, but Ushu dodged it, despite being much slower then Tack. Tack, tried to pucnh Ushu, but Ushu jumped away, and was thinking about Tack. Tack, was far stronger then him, and faster, but if he knew Mantra... "Tack, stop what you are doing, and listen. I have a plan..." Tack, stopped punching and kicking, and looked straight at Ushu. "You are strong. Stronger then me... But if you knew Mantra, you could be far more stronger... What do you say?" Tack, thinking, looked to Ushu. "How long did it take for you to master it?" "15 years." "Hmm... I have 15 minutes. LET'S DO THIS!" Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Gathering Pirate War Arc